Earphones are broadly divided into earphones that have conventionally existed, which are generally types that are inserted into the external auditory canal and that block the ear, and, separately from this, bone conduction earphones that can be used even if not inserted into the external auditory canal.
Examples of the former earphones are those of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. S50-151134 (the magnetic earphone type) and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-111820 (the piezoelectric type).
In addition, an example of the latter earphone is that of Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-49844 (the so-called outer bowl type).
In the conventional former earphone, during usage, insertion into the external auditory canal is performed. Therefore, there are problems in that, since the external auditory canal is unfortunately blocked, the external auditory canal is pressed, and when used for a long period of time, discomfort is felt leading to fatigue. Also, there is no air permeability, so perspiration occurs, causing discomfort. Further, the outside world is blocked out, so nervous and physical burdens are felt such as a feeling of isolation, and warning sounds are difficult to hear at times of danger.
On the other hand, with the latter type, usage is performed by bringing about close contact with the head or attaching at the vicinity of the ear without insertion into the external auditory canal. Therefore, the external auditory canal is never pressed as in the former type.
However, the latter type is such that an earphone is provided at both end parts of a hanger portion of a headband comprising an elastic member, and the structure is such that the headband is used by fitting to the head, so the number of components is large, assembly is complicated, and expenses are also considerable. Since the fitting apparatus is both large and heavy, physical strength is required, and the head is pressed in wearing, so there is a feeling of oppression, and it is easy to become tired when wearing for a long period of time. There have been a number of problems such as securing a location when storing.